Statues
by 23blenders
Summary: Pit already has a statue adorning Skyworld, and Palutena decided to craft another for his twin. Dart is indifferent to the thing, until it starts...doing stuff. Which you may recognize as something statues aren't known for.


"So, because of your efforts in stopping Hades, saving Pit and because you're here in Skyworld, I had this statue made of you to go with the one Pit has."

Dart looked at the newly unveiled statue for a full minute.

"Um… not that I don't appreciate the effort, but why are you making statues of us in the first place?"

Palutena chuckled a bit, knowing already that it wasn't exactly something he would be thrilled by.

"Pit was excited by his when I had it made. It grows with him, you know. It looks like he does now instead of how he did on his fifth birthday. I knew you wouldn't be excited like Pit was, but you've been here for awhile. I thought you should be represented alongside him."

Dart continued to examine the statue, feeling a bit weird about the whole thing.

"Well, it does seem to be a pretty good likeness. I don't know what you expect me to do with this, but thanks."

At least he was being fairly polite about it.

"I think it looks great, Lady Palutena!" Pit enthused, approaching the statue and tapping on the black marble hair.

Dart could have sworn that the statue looked ever so slightly annoyed.

"Pit, quit torturing the poor thing. Imagine if you did that to me, how I'd hit you. It can't do that. I'll have to do it for the statue."

Dart quickly punched him in the shoulder and dodged the counterattack. Pit retaliated by climbing on the statue's shoulders.

"Fine, upset Palutena by breaking it. It's her heart you'll break."

Dart smirked at Pit, but Palutena laughed.

"You think it's just marble and nothing else? Of course there's some magic in here. It'll grow with you like Pit's does, and it also can't be destroyed."

"So if I die, it will look like a rotting corpse?"

Palutena gave him a glare.

"No, Dart. Surprisingly, I've already thought of that. It will freeze in a normal, unscathed form."

"It'd be cooler if it rotted. A statue of a decaying body. Nice."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

He laughed, then approached the statue.

"C'mon, we have stuff to do, Pit."

He grabbed the back of Pit's outfit and tugged, pulling the light angel off the statue. This earned some whining from Pit, which just amused Dart. He took one last glance at the statue as they left, and was satisfied by the slight smirk on its face.

The next day, Dart was crossing one of Skyworld's many islands when he remembered the new statue. He idly glanced in its direction, then stopped and frowned. Pit was apparently examining it intently, so Dart changed course to go find out why.

"Yo, Pit! You here to worship my likeness? If so, it's actually kind of weird, stop doing it."

He grabbed Pit's shoulder and instantly recoiled. It was cold and hard. He stared at it, then at his own statue.

"That was weird… Who put this here?"

He glanced over to where Pit's statue had been, and sure enough the spot was empty. Somebody had moved the statue in the night.

"Huh." he muttered as he left, all but forgetting about it. He even forgot to ask Pit about it later on, but he was reminded the next day.

The statues were in the same spots as the day before, but there was no way Pit could have done this to them.

Pit's statue had its arms outstretched, and Dart's statue had recoiled from its twin in what was definitely amusement mixed with annoyance. In fact, Dart remembered doing something similar to what his statue was doing the last time Pit had threatened to hug him.

* * *

"It's funny, what you did with the statues."

"What?"

Dart mentioned it later to Palutena, having assumed her involvement in the statue's movements. He frowned.

"How you moved them? With Pit's in front of mine and looking like it's trying to hug it?"

Palutena frowned too.

"What are you talking about? I didn't move them."

Dart looked slightly annoyed.

"You really expect me to believe that you didn't do that to them? Who else could have?"

Palutena went to the nearby reflecting pool and called up an image of the statue. However, all was not as Dart had described it.

"I see what you mean, although they seem to have moved again."

Dart came over to look when she beckoned, and facepalmed. Pit's statue had partially gone through with the threat and had its arm thrown over his statue's shoulders. Palutena laughed softly.

"Cute though this is, it is not my doing. Let's go look at them. Do you want to come?"

So both headed outside to where the statues stood, and Palutena laid a hand on Pit's. After a few moments she shook her head.

"There is no new magic here. I do have a theory though… the magic that ties them to you, to allow for their growth and change allows them to… well, change. And since you've finally 'arrived' here, in a manner of speaking, they've started interacting. Much like you two do, I have to say. They're rather adorable."

She patted both statues on the top of the head. Dart tsked.

"So, they won't… like, kill us in our sleep or something?"

Palutena shook her head.

"No, they're like extensions of you. I can sense no malicious intentions. Mischievous, like you, but not malicious."

Dart decided not to mention this to Pit, instead waiting for him to notice. It took a surprisingly long time. Several days later, Pit dragged him over to witness his statue giving Pit's a noogie. Then once Pit was aware of it, all bets were off. The next morning, both woke up with an incredibly manly shriek upon the discovery of the other's marble likeness standing sentry-like next to their beds, smirking right at them.

Once Palutena examined them again and re-concluded that they were not going to hurt the boys, they thought it was kind of fun to watch them. The statues had all manner of interesting things to do, and usually managed to make the residents of Skyworld laugh.

* * *

**I know you'll probably think this is a ripoff of Doctor Who and the weeping angels, but I've actually never seen the show. I've heard of the angels, but this has nothing to do with them. This is a combined ripoff of the Mysterious Mr. Gnomes from Sims 3 (I love them) and two SCPs from the fictional SCP corporation: The main antagonist from SCP Containment breach, and the lesser known SCP called the Startling Statue. Basically, statues that move when you're not watching.**

**So yeah, I don't own any of those things. Just got some ideas and tinkered with them.**


End file.
